1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an exercise device, and in particular it relates to an exercise device having a pivoting pull bar assembly for making it easier for a user to do sit-up type exercises, and which exercises the abdominal muscles, the back muscles, and the arm muscles of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various physical exercises have been devised for strengthening and toning the muscles of the abdomen and back of an individual. In particular, a “sit-up” is an exercise in which an individual lies flat upon his/her back upon a horizontal support structure, and then raises the back to a sitting position without the use of the hands. While sit-ups are extremely effective for strengthening the abdominal muscles and the back muscles of an individual, they have notable limitations. In particular, sit-ups are a difficult exercise for many individuals, especially for out-of-shape individuals who would most greatly benefit from doing sit-ups. Moreover, sit-ups have virtually no beneficial effects on the arm muscles of the individual. Accordingly, there is a need for an exercise device having a pivoting pull bar assembly that enables use of a user's arms to help raise the back of the user above a horizontal support structure while doing sit-up type exercises, and which thereby exercises the arm muscles as well as the abdominal muscles and the back muscles of the user.
A variety of abdominal exercise devices have been created. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,768 to Amesquita appears to show an exercise device for the lower back and abdomen, comprised of a rigid back support attached to a grasping element such as a strap. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,607 to Harris appears to show an abdominal exercise device comprised of a frame assembly with a handlebar, and which uses the weight of a user as resistance. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,114 to Gvoich appears to show an exercise device with a rigid upper and lower back support and a set of handles. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,987 to Brown appears to show an abdominal exercise device comprised of a one-piece frame having a pair of support rails and a cushion.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.